


Popsicles and assassins

by How0_0



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Asexuality, Modern AU, Out of Character, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Daud just wanted one day without anything exciting happening. Just one day. Did the universe just hate him or what?Daud and the whalers are walking around when they get stuck in the middle of a pride parade.





	Popsicles and assassins

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge for fan fiction amino.   
> Hope you enjoy <3

The sun was shining in his eyes, making it difficult for him to walk down the street without tripping over some uneven sidewalk. The whalers running around him, pointing at every single rainbow coloured item they saw, didn’t help his overall organization with walking. 

A high screech had his attention zoned in immediately. One of the whalers, a young man named Vladko, was pointing at a sign hanging off of a building. When Daud finally took a good look at the motive on the sign, he was terrified. 

A popsicle store. Any parent will tell you the dangers of a popsicle store. Children and babies, hopped up on sugar, running around, smearing melted popsicles everywhere. It truly is hell on earth. Or at least that was his opinion. Judging by the enthusiastic yells from the whalers around him, they didn’t share in his thinking. 

After being dragged into the ice cream store, he had to begrudgingly pay for about fifteen popsicles for all of the whalers. They’d asked him if he wanted anything, but sugary treats had never been something he enjoyed. 

It took a while for all the different popsicles to be bought, and while they were in the building, a lot of people had started gathering outside the store. Whatever they were gathering for, it wasn’t anything they needed to worry about. 

When it was finally time to go, it was a bit more difficult than he was expecting it to be. The people outside seemed to be holding some kind of a party. There were flags, people dressed in various different outfits, and way to many different colours to even try counting them. It gave him a headache just trying to look at all of them, so he didn’t bother trying. 

“The kids” were all running around the mass of people, making it difficult to keep track of them. He tried, but after the fifth one ran off to join in on one of the floats, he just gave up. He didn’t even care about anything going on around him until one of the whalers tugged on his sleeve. 

Meagan, his newest recruit, got his attention and then pointed to a flag near the ice cream shop. The colours weren’t any he’d seen before, nor anything he found especially interesting. 

“Look, it’s you.” Meagan said, before she ran off to join some of the other whalers in their attempt to steal someone’s wallet. Typical. 

But what she said made him look at the flag once more. There was still not really anything special about it in his mind, although when he looked at it with fresh eyes, there was something mildly intriguing about it. The black, grey, white and purple stripes making out the flags didn’t matter as much to him as the word beneath it. 

“Asexual”

Whatever that meant, Meagan seemed to think that it would be a good fit for him. As to avoid hurting her feelings, he decided to look up what that word meant. 

A quick google search later and he was a lot more knowledgeable about asexuality than he was only a minute ago. He’d learned so much about it that he agreed to Meagan’s previous statement. Maybe all the people telling him about being broken and having to get over himself had been wrong all along. Perhaps this new word could be the one he’d use to describe himself.

Not that he’d ever tell strangers about anything he was feeling, but it was nice to at least have the option to do so. 

The day ended only a couple of hours later, when the whalers ran out of energy from their popsicles, and when they finally decided to walk back to the hideout. The whalers were all dressed in different rainbow attire, probably stolen from various stalls around the parade. 

Daud also brought home some souvenirs from the day. A new word in his vocabulary and one small pin with the new flag he’d found.

**Author's Note:**

> A story about discovering asexuality for the first time, written by an asexual who recently discovered asexuality for the first time!


End file.
